Smother Me
by samanddan
Summary: DxS oneshot fluff. Song owned by The Used. DxS owned by Butch Hartman. Please RxR. Thanks. God i'm obbesed with this couple.


I don't own "Danny Phantom" AT ALL! Neither do I own the songs, "Earthquake", "Find A Way", and "Smother Me" by The Used. DxS fluff one-shot. Enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DPOV

"Danny!" Sam shouted my name out as she ran towards me.

"Yeah." I responded stopping my paste. I looked at her differently then I did everyday, I studied her features. Her mid-neck long raven black locks that I longed to stroke my fingers through. Those violet pools in her eyes that I loved getting lost in, and along with those violet pools, her violet lips that I wanted to kiss so badly. Milky white face that graced not one pimple, freckle, mole, or any other skin problem. Perfect little figure, and perfect voice. An angel.

"We're still on for that The Used concert tonight right?" she asked with that angelic voice, snapping me out of my trance.

"What? Oh defiantly. It's for 'The Lies For The Liars' right?" I asked. Their new c.d. was very good. I liked it a lot.

"Yup. That and their other c.d.'s. Am I coming over your house or are you coming over mine?" she asked. I'd forgot about that.

"I'll pick you up at five. The concert starts at six right?"

"Yeah. Listen I gotta jet home to get ready. See you then!" she finished running away. The lines from one of the new The Used songs, "Earthquake", raced through my mind:

_Baby I'm not alright when you go. _Sighing, I walked away from the exit of the school and to my home. Slumping into my room and throwing my book bag on my bed, I went to my closet to find my concert wear. A black t-shirt, with a long sleeved red shirt under it. And having that with dark blue jeans and my black sneakers. Maybe having Sam taking me shopping for a punk concert wasn't the best idea, but I did get to spend the day with her. I laid out my night clothes over my bed and transformed to petrol the town of any ghost.

I crossed down Maple, none.

I passed Anderson, none.

I went through a few more streets and no ghost were seeming to cause harm tonight. Good. Maybe I should intangibly pass into Sam's room, just to get a peek at what she's wearing, cause like everything else she wears, it would probably blow me away. I phased through her deep purple walls and crossed my legs, hovering above the floor. Her stereo was on like always, but this time not blasting Evanescence, or Nine Inch Nails, but the new The Used c.d.. And one of the three love songs was playing. "Find A Way". She spun out of her bathroom in nothing but a towel. My face flushed completely.

"Oh I love this song!" she said turning it up. Spinning around made her towel fly up a little but like a good boy, I covered my eyes until she was done.

"One more time to say, I love you always. And keeping faith letting love find a way." she sang out along with the lead singer. Her voice was so beautiful. "I love you to death. Could you love me to death? Could you love me to death Danny, like how I love you to death?" she asked out. Did she know I was here? No she couldn't, or she would've thrown a pillow at me.

I already do. I thought to myself. After already being dazzled twice today by her, and soon a third time, I flew out and back to my house. I glanced at the clock and saw it was four fifteen, I should also start getting ready.

After the quick shower, I got dressed and zoomed out to Sam's. Five on the dot. Right on time. I knocked on the door and waited for Sam to come. But instead, her father answered.

"Hi Mr. Manson," I began sheepishly. "is Sam ready?"

"Yes but let me tell you something young man, if Samantha comes home pregnant your head is mine. Understand?" he warned.

"Yes sir." I saluted, feeling the sweat start to drop down my forehead.

"Dad don't be such a idiot. Of course I won't come home pregnant. Danny and I are nothing but good friends, I've told you that hundreds of times. Well be home by eleven. Night." she told him stepping next to me. Once the door was closed and her father backed off, I looked at her outfit since I couldn't while her dad was watching. She was wearing her normal combat boots, but with black pants that flared out over the bottom of the shoe. On the middle back of the pants were zippers that could make the pants look smaller on the bottom. The pockets had a cross chain over them. All held up by a spike covered belt. On her stomach were fishnets that seemed to be coming out of the bottom of her belly shirt and tucked into her pants, exposing her hip bones and belly button. Again, her shirt was a belly shirt and the color was a dark purple, close to her wall color. It was also spaghetti strap. On her right wrist was her normal bracelet, and on her left arm were the solid black arm warmers we picked out that day we went shopping. Her eyes had black eye-shadow, black eye-liner and two black streams coming from the edge of her eyes. On the bottom of her hair was what looked like emerald green tint.

"Sam, what'd you do to your hair?" I asked.

"Oh, I added green to the bottom of it. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it looks nice." and we both blushed. In the cab there we sat on opposite sides. I looked at her, studying her like I did in school before. Maybe I should tell her how I feel. I looked over at her again, longingly.

SPOV

And he was looking back at me, with the same longing look I was staring him with. We stared at each other for a while. Until the cab driver stopped at the concert site. I handed him the cash and walked out, Danny, already out and waiting for me, still looking a little red. I knew he was in my room before, I felt the chill, but I wasn't going to tell him. I'd let him enjoy what he saw.

We walked over to the yard, away from the mosh pit. Since he didn't like them I took some time to look at him, he looked good in the clothes I picked out for him. Naturally he looked good, but I think this made him look better.

"Great seats huh?" he asked me.

"Huh? Oh yeah. We're like what, twenty feat from the stage? It's great." I said. I looked at my cell phone I just pulled out and saw the time, six on the dot. Show time. The lights went black, matching the sky. The violins started, and Bert began to sing:

"He wears his heart safety pinned to his backpack; his backpack is all that he knows." the first single off "Lies for The Liars", 'Bird and the Worm.' the crowd, including us, began to sing along, pumping our fists in the air. Sticking out the mic for the final line in the chorus for the crowd to sing,

"Crawls like a worm from a bird!" the crowd shouted, pumping fists and jumping up and down to the shouting/singing of Bert, the lead singer.

"Hey!" Danny shouted. "Want to go join the mosh pit?!"

"What? I thought you didn't like mosh pits?" I shouted back to him.

"I need to fight everyday now! It's weird! It's like fighting ghost, but no ghost powers. Want to?"

"I'd thought you'd never ask!" and we joined the fun aggressive mosh pit. Pushing and bashing into fellow Goths or punks. For the final time we all shouted,

"Crawls like a worm from a bird!" and we clapped and screamed for more, and they gave us more. The next song was 'The Ripper', followed by 'Pretty Handsome Awkward', then 'Hospital'. To all three, Danny, and I, and the other moshers danced violently. After 'Hospital', we separated from the group and back to our old spots, well, what we thought were our old spots, no one cared. Then, The Used brought out one of the heavy singles from "In Love and Death", 'Take It Away', then after that, the other single, 'All That I've Got'. After head banging, fist pumping, and moshing to those seven songs, I started to get tired after all the guitar hitters, and I'm sure Danny felt the same way. I felt like I was going to pass out, then out of no where, the band started to play one of the three love songs from "Lies For The Liars", 'Smother Me'.

"_Let me be the one to call you baby all the time." _Bert sang. Lighters flared into the air, swinging back and forth. I glanced up at Danny's eyes, they were glimmering from the fires light. His whole face was.

DPOV

"_Surely you can take some comfort knowing that you're mine_." the insane looking singer sang, seeming to point it down at us. I looked at Sam, and she was looking at me. I looked into her eyes and saw them gleaming beautifully. Her whole face was.

"Just hold me tight, lay by my side and let me be the one who calls you Baby all the time." both Bert and I sang out load. He directed it to the crowd, and I directed it at Sam.

"Yes, yes you can." she responded hugging me softly. I hugged her back, and we swayed back and forth.

NPOV_  
"I found my place in the world; Could stare at your face for the rest of my days; Now can I breathe, turn my insides out and Smother me. Warm and alive I'm all over you would you smother me?" _Bert sang and Danny and Sam rocked back and forth, holding each other. When the second verse started, Sam broke away and looked at Danny and he looked at her.

"Let me be the one who never leaves you all alone. I hold my breath and lose the feeling That I'm on my own." Sam recited along with the band. "Hold me too tight; stay by my side; and let me be the one who calls you Baby all the time." she finished.

"Alright." he silently laughed out warmly.

"_I found my place in the world . Could stare at your face for the rest of my days. Now can I breathe, turn my insides out and Smother me. Warm and alive I'm all over you would you smother me?"_

"When I'm alone time goes so slow; I need you here with me and how my mistakes have made your heart break. Still I need you here with me. Baby I'm here." Danny continued, finishing the bridge, and allowing the band finish the song. Their faces were inches apart, and they rocked back and forth. Sam's arms rested on Danny's shoulders, and his hands rested on her waist. Bert repeated the chorus a few times and Danny inched closer to Sam's face intending to fill the gap. He gently placed his lips to hers, putting one hand on the small of her back and pulling her closer to his body, and she put her left hand into his hair and the other hand on his shoulder. Once that scene was set, the song finished with the lines,

"_Let me be the one who calls you baby." _

**AN: **I'm pretty sure this song is perfect for Danny and Sam. Like, the couples song. I'm also sure I'm obsessed with the three love songs on "Lies For The Liars". My friend actually wanted me to do a DxS thing to this song and since I love it I told her I would. I drew a picture of Danny and Sam kissing from the fic, and it's on my dA account if anyone wants to see it. The link to my account is on my profile next to the homepage button. I'm also putting this one-shot up there too. Again, I don't own any of this. I don't really keep up with The Used so I had to do some research and listen to some past songs, and I do like them more then I did before, so real The Used fans, please don't go all bitchy on me. Please?


End file.
